


The Christmas Spirit

by Wickedcold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Sweaters, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedcold/pseuds/Wickedcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Christmas sweaters and being locked in a car for nine hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Spirit

"Stiles I--"

"Shhh Derek don't move" stiles could barely contain the himself as he tried to prim and prune his scowling boyfriend's three dimensional christmas sweater.

"I just don't see _why_ I have to be the model for--"

"Derek you don't understand! This years christmas fashion show is going to be the most competitive of all. Allison and Erica are going to do a _christmas in Maui_ theme and you know how many votes they are going to get from hormonal teenage boys! They will be in freakin bikinis! In fucking December!"

"And so this fights back with..."

"The power of hormonal teenage girls."

"Ahhh and nothing gets girls riled up like a light up Rudolf the red nose reindeer poking out of a hideous green snowflake wool sweater that feels like I just--"

"No, but a ripped sexy older man dressed in a light up Rudolf the red nose reindeer poking out of a hideous green snowflake wool sweater does. Especially with _that_ ass"

Derek adjusted his collar and wriggled the sweater into a more comfortable position as he tried to hide a haughty smirk. "I mean I guess if I _have_ to..."

Stiles patted Derek on the back, failing to suppress his own smirk. "Now _that's_ the christmas spirit."


End file.
